


Scrambled Eggs and Early Birthday Surprises

by whatabeautifulday



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aka disgustingly cute kitchen fic, birthday fic, implied sexy tiem bc this author noob af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulday/pseuds/whatabeautifulday
Summary: Based on the prompt: Person A of your OTP is in Person B’s kitchen, cooking an omelette in nothing but their socks and underwear when Person B finds them. How Person B reacts and how Person A got there is up to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sorry excuse to post one of the many woosoo wips I have for Myungsoo's birthday. It's unbearably short and sort of rushed through because of time constraints ;; Happy birthday love of my life!! Please always be happy. 
> 
> To whoever ends up reading it, I hope you enjoy this disgustingly fluffy thing.

Myungsoo isn't exactly a morning person, preferring to sleep in until the afternoon sun warms the bed, and until then, he'll still roll around in bed, not willing to wake up unless absolute necessary. There were more than a few occasions where Woohyun had left for his classes while Myungsoo was still dead to the world, though he really tries to wake up to text his boyfriend good morning before going back to sleep.

Today was different, he knew Woohyuns' class had been cancelled the night before and they were planning to go for a proper date.

But for some particular reason he could smell breakfast and he couldn't ignore the smell of coffee and scrambled eggs that were just feeding the noises his stomach made

He got up of bed groggily, feeling more than seeing his way to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he leant against the island counter, appreciating what greeted him.

Woohyun humming some mainstream pop song while scrambling eggs, a pot of black coffee ready beside him.

Myungsoo smiled and walked up to his boyfriend, arms reaching up to hug Woohyun to his chest as he rested his chin on his shoulder.

“G'morning to you too" Woohyun chuckled, turning around in his embrace to kiss Myungsoo on the lips, grinning when Myungsoo's eyes widened.

He was never good at waking up fast but he thinks this was probably record breaking enough because he was definitely wide awake now.

"You're cooking scrambled eggs." He said slowly.

Woohyun nodded, smile still playing on his lips.

"And you made coffee." Myungsoo continued, still dazed, but unconsciously leaning closer to Woohyun, his arms now resting on the counter top behind Woohyun, he could see the stupid smile Woohyun had on his face and this close, he could smell his own shampoo on Woohyun. When did Woohyun even come over?

"And?" Woohyun prompted

"You're in my kitchen." Myungsoo swallowed hard.

Woohyun raised an eyebrow, indicating for him to continue. He took a deep breath and blew it right into his boyfriends' face. Serves him right.

"In just your underwear and socks. Did I miss your birthday?"

Woohyun laughed, of course he would. Myungsoo added that line subconsciously because he knew Woohyun would laugh. But everything else considered, he was really baffled. Did he miss an anniversary or a special day? He knew they hadn't been spending that much time physically with each other due to the increase in their respective assignments but it didn't call for such a bold invitation.. did it??

Barely woken up Myungsoo should really not be allowed to analyse situations.

“Or was it that I missed your birthday, babe? Are you that speechless. It's not like you aren't used to this sight." Woohyun's still grinning amusedly and Myungsoo wants to either kick him or kiss him to shut him up.

He settles for both, kicking his shin and leaning up to kiss Woohyun more properly this time before Woohyun could protest.

Their lips find each others' easily, the wet slick slide urging him to crowd closer to Woohyun, not like there was much space between them from the start, hands finding their way to tug at hair hard enough for their lips to open wider, swallowing greedy moans and bruising tender lips. Woohyuns hands resting on Myungsoo's waist, fingers pressing hard into his sides through the familiarly worn cotton shirt, drawing out more breathless groans slipped into his mouth. Myungsoo breaks away from the kiss with a half giggle and Woohyun laughs before kissing his cheek, telling him to “have his breakfast before anything else” because he was a good boyfriend and had his priorities in order.

Myungsoo agrees on account that he can get his birthday present early. Like, right after breakfast.

Without the underwear and socks, of course.

Woohyun only agrees because he likes to indulge Myungsoo. That, and also because birthday sex was not something he could ever deny Myungsoo of.


End file.
